If It Kills Me
by GleekingSam
Summary: For Krisztina. Based on Jason Mraz's song 'If It Kills Me'. Flames or criticism is welcomed.


**Based on Jason Mraz's song 'If It Kills Me'. I fell in love with this song when I first heard it. Infact, I'm listening to it know. This is for Krisztina, for not updating on the Kriggy Story XD**

--

Krisztina was lying in her bed, her eyes frozen open to the sound of the wind howling in just about every direction she could think of. The black velvet sky covered her window, with just a tint of red. She would've thought it was beautiful if she wasn't so scared.

Sighing heavily, the teenager rolled over to the right side of her body, trying to go to sleep.

_SCCCRREEEEEEECCCHHHH…_

Krisztina nearly chocked on her own spit at that point. Was someone trying to get into the house?

Realising she shouldn't jump to conclusions, Krisz pulled the blanket even further over her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

_CREEEEEEEK…_

Now her heart was beating quicker as the sweat trickled off her nose. Wanting to put this fear to an end, she hopped out of bed, put her socks on and looked around the house.

Her dad hadn't come home yet; for what reason, she didn't know.

The bathroom: Nothing there.

Her office: Nothing.

The kitchen: Yep- nothing.

_Maybe I'm just being paranoid. _She thought to herself. Shaking her head, Krisz started to walk back to her room, unaware of what would happen next.

"Ow, son of a bitch!" A voice sprang out from the house and crawled up to Krisz's ears.

_Okay, maybe I'm not being paranoid… _

Since she was in the kitchen, she grabbed the sharpest knife she could find, and was in battle mode. So to speak.

Krisz was approaching her door, which was half-open, but she was too anxious to see inside.

Instead, she kicked it open with one swift motion and lunged for her prey.

At least she was going to, until she saw the unthinkable.

"Iggy…" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Sure enough, a pale tall figure stepped out of the shadows and flicked his head to the side, revealing his deep blue eyes.

Krisztina had to restrain herself from crying. He had come back. But why?

"If you're going to kill me, can I at least have something to eat first?" He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

She didn't even smirk at his comment. All she could think about was _why._

"Why?" Krisz's voice broke out. It was croaky and soft, but hopefully still understandable.

Reading her mind, Iggy lowered his eyes downwards. "I came back because I wanted to. I needed to see you."

Blinking a couple to times, her watery eyes met with his for the first time in two years.

"You're lying." She simply said, with an icy tone.

But they both knew he was right.

"Krisztina…" The way he said her name… It sent shivers down her spine.

"Don't say it." She interrupted him.

They both knew what was coming.

"Just listen." Iggy insisted.

They both knew what he was about to say.

He stepped a little bit closer to her so they were in arms reach.

"I love you."

His eyes were full of sorrow and regret. Her eyes were full of confusion and anxiety.

Krisz bit her bottom lip to not force out a scream. It was too late.

"YOU LEFT ME!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "For two whole years, Iggy. How can I possibly agree with what you're saying?"

Ignoring her anger, Iggy edged closer to her. "Because it's true. And- And I hope you can forgive me."

She had to hold back a laugh. Forgive him? It's almost impossible.

"I think you should go…" Her voice was back to a whisper, and now she was making eye contact with the floor.

Shaking his head, Iggy stayed put. "I'm not leaving you again."

This time, his hand swooped down on hers, clutching it to his.

There was a big lump in Krisztina's throat. She wasn't sure anymore. She just wanted to feel at peace again.

"I love you." He repeated once more, his breath tickling her ear and his lips lingering on her cheek.

Before she could reply, his mouth was on top of hers.

All of her senses faded out and she couldn't think any longer. It's like his lips were a pause button.

Not wanting to resist it any longer, Krisztina pushed her body up against his, so not even a sheet of paper could come between them.

Slowly, Iggy wrapped his hands around her small waist and at that moment, Krisz felt so safe. So secure.

They both somehow stumbled over the Hiroshima state-like room and sat down on the bed, not letting go of each other.

Her hands tangled through his hair, as the sunrise was visible through the window.

She knew that a sunrise was a symbol of a new phase in life. Krisz smirked against his mouth as they both deepened the kiss even more.

All she really wanted to do was to love him. But she couldn't say it even after all they've been through.

Now, she didn't have to say it. They both knew.

Iggy and Krisztina loved each other, and they would find a way to be together again, even if it killed them.

--

_Hello, tell me you know__  
__Yeah, you figured me out__  
__Something gave it away__  
__And it would be such a beautiful moment__  
__To see the look on your face__  
__To know that I know that you know now_

_And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking__  
__You know nothing__  
__Cause you and I__  
__Why, we go carrying on for hours, on and__  
__We get along much better__  
__Than you and your boyfriend_

_Well all I really wanna do is love you__  
__A kind much closer than friends use__  
__But I still can't say it after all we've been through__  
__And all I really want from you is to feel me__  
__As the feeling inside keeps building__  
__And I will find a way to you if it kills me__  
__If it kills me_

_Well how long, can I go on like this,__  
__Wishing to kiss you,__  
__Before I rightly explode?__  
__This double life I lead isn't healthy for me__  
__In fact it makes me nervous__  
__If I get caught I could be risking it all_

_Baby there's a lot that I miss__  
__In case I'm wrong_

_Well all I really wanna do is love you__  
__A kind much closer than friends use__  
__But I still can't say it after all we've been through__  
__And all I really want from you is to feel me__  
__As the feeling inside keeps building__  
__And I will find a way to you if it kills me__  
__If it kills me_

_If I should be so bold__  
__I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand__  
__Tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man__  
__But I never said I would__  
__I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again_

_All I really wanna do is love you__  
__A kind much closer than friends use__  
__But I still can't say it after all we've been through__  
__And all I really want from you is to feel me__  
__As the feeling inside keeps building__  
__And I will find a way to you if it kills me__  
__If it kills me__  
__If it kills me__  
__I think it might kill me_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me__  
__It's a feeling inside that keeps building__  
__And I will find a way to you if it kills me__  
__If it kills me__  
__If it kills me__  
__It might kill me_


End file.
